


A Lab Coat is Not Proper Protection

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Carlos, Carlos is getting fucked while wearing his lab coat, Drabbles, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Carlos is researching at home, Cecil decides to drop in on him and surprise him with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lab Coat is Not Proper Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that involved Carlos getting fucked from behind with his lab coat still on that I submitted to Kinkvale about a month ago [here](http://kinkvale.tumblr.com/post/111252506657/carlos-getting-fucked-from-behind-only-wearing) and just felt like writing about now.

He whined, fingers curling to dig his nails into the surface of his desk, hips rolling back as much as they could in his current position. Cecil had bounced into his home office while he was in the middle of doing research, citing something that was definitely not a Wikipedia article he had pulled up on his phone, writing it down with something that was definitely not a pen. After Cecil had walked behind his desk to wriggle his way into his lap, firmly grinding down on his crotch in the process, one thing led to another.

And now Carlos the scientist was being fucked by his boyfriend over his own desk.

He arched the top half of his body up away from the desk as Cecil thrusted particularly harshly into him, moaning long and low at the delicious pleasure bubbling up inside him. Luckily, all his important papers had been swept off the desk in the midst of the action, leaving his mostly bare chest to rub against it unimpeded with every rough push into him.

Mostly bare.

He didn’t know how his perplexing boyfriend managed it, but Carlos was missing his pants and shirt while his home lab coat had remained draped over him, almost as undisturbed as it had been before Cecil entered the office. It was entirely unbuttoned, revealing his chest heaving up and down with every panting, strained breath he took, and the bottom part of it was hitched up over his hips to give Cecil access to his ass. Other than a few wrinkles and rumples from where the pure white fabric of the coat was pooling around and down his hips, it would survive this little tryst of theirs completely intact.

Now Carlos just had to focus on doing the same.

He let out another needy whimper, slumping back down to sprawl against his desk, arm muscles too trembling with pleasure to hold himself up anymore. “Pleeease…” He begged, a shuddering moan in the midst of the word prolonging it. “Cecil, p-please let me come already…”

There was a hand in his hair, gripping and yanking his head up and he let out high keen as the action sent a sharp jolt of pleasurable pain racing downwards from his scalp. Then there was a tongue pressing against the outer shell of his ear, the warm, slick muscle tracing its shape as he felt Cecil’s hot breath huff out onto it.

“Tell me more.” Cecil murmured against his ear, every ounce of lust in that deep, husky tone of his amplified from the low volume of the command. “Tell me how b-badly you need to come, how much your body  _craves_  it.” The hand not in Carlos’ wonderful hair trailed down his body to rub back and forth along the inner curve of his hip, so teasingly close to his throbbing, aching cock. “Let me know much you t-truly desire release.”

“Ceeecil…” He whined, hands now balled into fists, his nails biting crescent moon marks into his palms as the pleasure burning through his body was beginning to reach unbearable heights. “I need it sooo badly… I’ll do anything you want for it, cook you dinner, suck your cock, anything, anything!” He punctuated his point by quickly snapping his hips back, grinding against the base of Cecil’s dick. “Just please,  _please_  let me come!”

Cecil’s fingers curled around his cock, squeezing ever-so slightly, and after a few quick pumps, he finally orgasmed, throwing his head back as much as he could in Cecil’s grip and howling out what little air was still left in his lungs. Dimly, as his seed spurted out onto the floor, he could feel that Cecil had hit his peak too, filling him with his warm cum.

After both of their orgasms had mostly passed, Cecil flopped back into his chair, pulling him back along with him to settle in his lap. “So,” He began, lazily nuzzling into Carlos’ hair, “how was the surprise sex?”

“Mmm, really good…” He mumbled in response, brain still attempting to kick back in fully. Leaning back into Cecil’s nuzzling, his eyes fell on all the papers that had been shoved off onto the floor and he grimaced, imagining how long it was going to take him to get all of them back in order. “Just… try to let me know the next time you’re planning this so I can get my desk cleared off beforehand, alright?” Tilting his head back to he could see Cecil’s expression, he was relieved at the grin that greeted him.

“Alright, deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
